


Tomorrow

by ninusch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninusch/pseuds/ninusch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they entered through the gate of Winterfell she was Arya Stark again and he was just … Gendry.<br/>A bastard. A No One.<br/>She had forgotten how the world treated bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Tomorrow (demo) - Daughter**

_By tomorrow I’ll be left in the darkness/ amongst your cold sheets/ and your shoes will be gone/ and your body warmth no longer beside me._

She never expected it to become different. Never expected to change.   
How could she?   
After all this years it was like living in a bubble. Only she and him, together.   
It maybe was a bubble surrounded by war and death and pain, but still … as long as the two of them were side by side nothing – nothing! – could harm them.

She never thought her return to Winterfell would turn into such an agony.  
 _I should have known. We should have stayed in the woods. How could I be so stupid_?  
The moment they entered through the gate of Winterfell she was Arya Stark again and he was just … Gendry.   
A bastard. A No One.   
She had forgotten how the world treated bastards.   
  
“Did you lay with him?” Sansas eyes wouldn’t give much away for a stranger, but Arya was her sister. She sensed the tension.   
Was Arya ruined goods, not useful anymore to restore peace through marriage and become a breed mare?  
Aryas eyes were fierce.   
She wish she would have, the gods knew she wanted so much when they kissed and touched at the nights fire. Arya had learned a lot from the whores in Braavos, but Gendry – she growled at the memory – seemed to be the only man in the world that could somehow manage to stay sane in the storm of their passion. Somehow was always capable to stay so much in control over his body necessary to stop.   
He pleased her. But never in the way Arya wanted it.

_Stupid … bull-headed … man!_

“No.”

And when she told Gendry that she would be send off to be wed he didn’t asked her to stop Sansa or Jon from doing it. He didn’t ask her to do something against it. To run away with him. Marrying him instead. He just accepted the fact.   
“ _To lowborn for m’lady high_.” he used to whispher in her hair, when she got angry at him. “ _Stupid_.” she would answer and kiss him and he would kiss her back and hold her in her arms.   
And because he didn’t, she went berserk. Amd while she destroyed the forge he just sat there and watched her. Only when she started beating her hands bloody on the wall, he interfered.   
“Listen! Arya, listen to me!” She wanted to turn savage on him but he could hold her off.   
He was strong. He always have been.   
“Listen to me, Arya! Nothing changed. Nothing! The world still is the mean, shitty place it was before. You’re still … still a lady and I’m still no one.”   
“I don’t care! The Gods know I don’t! But why … why won’t you fight? Fight for me?” she gasped through her pressed teeth. Her eyes werde clouded with tears. He rested his head in her lap, his arms around her waist: “Because it would mean to turn you against your family. I won’t do this to you. I could never.” There was nothing she could respond to that so her hands clasped into his thick, black hair.   
Arya felt that the world – finally – had broke her.   
He told her he would leave at first light.   
And he didn’t stop her when she dragged him in the godswood. And he didn’t stop her when he pushed him on the ground, saddling him. He didn’t stop her when she kissed him and bite him, when she ripped her gown off and his clothes too. This time he couldn’t find it in him to stop her or himself. Only the woods witnessed their lovemaking, first tenderly but quickly becoming rough and wild, passionate and desperatly.  
  
And when she woke up at dawn he was gone for good. And Arya Stark went numb.   
(c)aditu90


End file.
